Something Gained
by SuicidalSmile
Summary: "I've never wanted anything thing more than you-just you. It'll only ever be you." A collection of oneshots for GraLu week consisting mainly of fluff and tender things
1. Whispers

**It has been a while I know I suck and I'm technically a day late gomen. I'll post 2 chapters at once tomorrow lmao.**

 **Love ya'll**

 **Day 1 Prompt Whispers:**

Lucy often talked while she slept, soft words spoken most frequently to darkness and that no ears ever perceived. She had had this habit since youth, an odd tick that never seemed to go away throughout the passage of time. Lucy thought of it little, she never remembered the things she said whilst the snoozed and for a long time it affected no one except Plue who occasionally slept alongside his master. It wasn't until Gray started sleeping over did the habit ever come up in conversation.

For a long while Gray said nothing, the things Lucy spoke in the wee hours nothing more than blather and meaningless chatter. Odd things like, 'why does that orange have legs?' or 'where is that silly rabbit going?'. Cute little nuances that fell from her lips during rather eventful dreams. Why bother embarrassing his girlfriend over something so petty anyways? It didn't stay like this though, as weeks spent together turned into months Gray heard much more unpleasant things.

One night he awoke, limbs tangled with the blonde's, as her tears leaked onto his shoulder, soft whimpers falling past her quivering lips. For a prolonged moment Gray lay there motionless, staring at her pinched expression, pained deeply even in slumber.

"Please don't leave," Lucy whispered into his chest, her closed lips fluttering. 'Don't leave me behind."

A pang of sorrow laced through Gray's chest as the arm which had been underneath her pulled her closer to his chest, head tucked under his chin.

"Luce-" he breathed into her ear, "wake up, it's alright."

Thick lashes opened slowly, dazed momentarily before looking up to meet his. A furrow of the brows as Lucy blinked the dust away.

"Gray? Was I-" She trailed off, the hollowness of her eyes answer enough.

Gentle fingers brushed flyaway hairs from her moist cheeks, trailing once over her lips, then nose, then each eyebrow; with a caress so light it send shivers down Lucy's spine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you I just-" Lucy began, eyes falling from his.

Gray looked at her, he could barely make her out in the tarry darkness, her hair still held a warm2 shimmer, collecting starlight from outside the bedroom window. She always apologized for things she needn't too. It was one of her most endearing qualities but it also weakened her, this wasn't her fault.

"Everyone has their ghosts, skeletons they wish to hide." Gray whispered to her, hands falling to her thighs, fingers thrumming on her warmed flesh. "Don't apologize for those."

A flash of light in her eyes, a ragged inhale of breath then a pause.

"Thank you." She breathed softly, head falling forward, forehead resting against this collarbone. "Sometimes I forget I'm no longer alone."

Tugging her into his chest Gray ran his hands down his arms then laid several prolonged kisses to her forehead before his attention fell to her lips, kissing her tenderly.

"So do I."


	2. Déjà vu

**AN: SO! I may be completely late and missed almost all of GraLu week due to personal reasons (work and such) so please forgive me for that but I'll still finish the prompt list+then some more on top of those. If any of you are interested?**

 **Let me know**

 **Apologies again**

 **Day 2 Prompt deja vu:**

The first time she felt it was at the end of a mission, sun beating down on their backs as they shared laughs and drinks. He sat alongside her, slightly worse for wear, he'd covered her back a lot this time and his current state was evidence of this. Though the dark haired man himself didn't seem bothered by his unkempt state, he was instead nursing an ale and laughing at something Natsu was doing down shore.

Lucy sat beside him, her thigh against his, deep in thought. The mission had been rough and she very nearly had lost a hand to the dark mages they were battling, if it hadn't been for Gray. He had jumped between her and the wizard, deflecting the blow with his own body, the very thought left Lucy chilled. Gray was her friend, one of her closest friends and the fact that he so willingly protected her at the expense of himself was numbing. She never would've imagined anyone caring for her in such a way.

"Oi, Lucy stop zoning out your drink will get warm." Gray interrupted her thoughts, nudging her side with his elbow.

Blinking rapidly, Lucy glanced over at her bench companion, a bandage around his upper arm, lower torso and wrapped around his head. Yet what drew Lucy's attention the most was a long thin scar under the shadow of his cheekbone.

It was slight, barely noticeable hidden within the shadows of his face, yet there it was glimmering in the sun before her. Gray had many scars, they all did yet, as if stuck in a trance this particular scar called out to her.

Before she even realized what she was doing Lucy reached out and stroked Gray's cheek, fingertips brushing over his flesh delicately.

Immediately he stiffened under her touch, eyes slowly moving to look at her with surprise.

"H-hey Lucy . . . what's up?" Gray mumbled, brows raised into his hairline, the faintest kiss of a blush on his cheeks.

Realizing her faulty Lucy retracted her hand as if she'd been burnt. "A-ah I'm sorry, you're scar-"

Trying to ignore the blush on his cheeks, Gray smiled crookedly, licking the foam from his brew from his lips. "Oh yeah, pretty cool eh? Each scar is a reminder of another battle won."

Lucy blinked, the familiarity of this moment creeping in her mind. Turning from Gray, Lucy gazed down into her own drink, barely touched and pondered this odd throb in her chest.

XOXOX

The next time this feeling occurred was late into the evening, a loud guild hall celebration had run late into the night and Lucy was making her way home in the dark. Though streetlamps illuminated the pathway the tarry night set her on edge. Shuffling quickly she wished for nothing more than to be home. Tugging at her sleeves to protect against the wind, Lucy rounded a corner and as she did this misplaced her step, her ankle twisting.

Lucy let out a hiss of pain, clumsily falling to the ground, before she could even try to stand a figure was beside her.

Eyes widening frightfully, Lucy sat upon the cold ground frozen stiff.

"Lucy? Are you alright?!" A familiar voice.

Confused, Lucy squinted into the darkness trying to make out facial features. Then just as she was going to question who stood before her the scent of spearmint greeted her nose.

"Gray?! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, bottom moist from the chilled flagstones.

A shuffle of linens then a lighter was produced, Gray's pinched face suddenly illuminated.

"Nevermind that let me give you a hand," Reaching out a hand to help, Gray pulled her to her feet.

Lucy stumbled into him at his forceful tug, hands curled against his chest. Blushing quickly, she withdrew, thankful the flame wasn't strong enough to show her flush.

"So-why are you here?" Lucy asked.

Gray seemed hesitant to answer and as he closed his lighter he began to lead the way towards her place.

"No reason really . . ." he mumbled dismissively.

Frustrated, Lucy wasn't going to take no for an answer, "you were awfully close by, you arrived the moment I fell." She retorted suspiciously, trying to gauge Gray's expression.

A crinkle of the nose, "yes well-"

"What is it, Gray? What aren't you telling me?" Lucy demanded, angry now.

Gray sighed long and low, as if he couldn't believe he was actually going to tell her. "I was following you, I was- _worried_."

"Worried?" Lucy echoed, completely puzzled.

Gray's cheeks heated ever so slightly, tugging at his collar to hide his coloring. "Yeah well don't think too much into it okay- it was nothing."

Lucy stared at him in the dim street lighting, jaw dropped. What was this? Gray embarrassed? This was like that one time- _ah._

Giggling, Lucy shook her head in disbelief. "Both you and Natsu are such mother hens, this is like that one time you both trailed me home then got in an argument outside my front door."

Gray's cheeks darkened in remembrance. "Yeah well, you can never be too safe." He grumbled, flustered.

Grinning, Lucy skipped to his side, stood on her tippy toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks for looking out for me."

XOXOX

The final time it happened was on a mission. Lucy and Gray had been separated from Erza and Natsu, trapped inside a cave with the strongest faction of the dark guild they were facing.

"Seems Rocky was correct in sealing us in here, you two look far less intimidating than that armor clad bitch and flame boy! Especially the delicate looking blonde." The thuggish guild leader sneered, munching on the one end of his cigarette.

"You're right boss, she looks like she'd have a hard time beating a flower in a fight." One snarled through yellow teeth, adjusting his hold on a magicked canon launcher.

Lucy's grip tightened on her whip, "want to test that theory?"

Panicked, Gray stepped in front of her, eyes flashing in warning. He was heavily wounded, having been caught in the avalanche when the entrance collapsed.

"Lucy, let me." He bit out, through clenched teeth.

"Gray don't be stupid! You're wounded, I can handle this!" Lucy insisted, eyes burning with conviction.

"N-no listen! It's too risky-" Gray broke off, hacking and wheezing, blood splattering across his clenched fists.

Lips tightening, Lucy deliberately but forcefully sat Gray upon the ground. "No _you_ listen! I _can_ and _will_ do this!" Readying herself, Lucy snapped her whip menacingly, hands on her hip ready to grab any key she willed.

"Well what are you waiting around for, come get me!" Lucy taunted, cracking her whip right above one of the minions heads.

The guild members shared a smug look and leapt into action. Lucy was prepared before some even had their weapons unsheathed. Calling both Leo and Cancer in one signal summon, weaving around enemies as her whip snatched at ankles and wrists.

Gray watched her in awe, when had Lucy become so competent? He had always believed and respected her ability but never before had he truly appreciated just how far she'd come. Even compared to that one time she succeeded where he couldn't, defeating Bixlow singlehandedly, she was far more skilled now.

It was incredible! She moved like water, shouting commands to her spirits as they worked around one another, taking down enemies in rapid succession. After all were felled, she turned on the boss, cheeks flushed from battle and a sure smile on her pink lips.

"So you wish to take on 'flower girl' too?"

Eyes widening, jaw flooring, the leader grabbed his maul and ran towards the cave entrance, trying to break through the rock with his hands.

Satisfied, Lucy headed back to Gray a warm happy feeling settling in her chest. How Gray had looked upon her right then-like she was beyond comprehension. It made her feel _very_ fuzzy. The same feeling she had had when he looked upon her as such when defeating Bixlow, except now magnified.

"So how was that? Pretty decent right?" Lucy couldn't help it, she was incredibly pleased with her showing.

Gray gaped up at her, "Lucy that was . . . _wow._ Just _wow._ I'll never doubt you again." He said breathlessly.

Blushing, and pleased with the praise Lucy took his arm and helped him up.

"Come on big boy, I think you hit your head harder than I thought." And though she teased, Lucy felt something swell in her chest, a feeling she didn't want to admit.

A feeling she'd been ignoring for a long time now, a feeling which robbed her of sanity.

 _Love_. Could it be?

 **So that was that. I'll try to post another tomorrow. Please review if you enjoyed. See ya**

 **3 Suicidal**


	3. Letters

**Thought I'd try a modern AU for this fic. Hope that's all good with you all. Thanks again.**

Prompt 3: Letters/Notes

Somehow, someway Levy had managed to get his locker number! Lucy could hardly believe it, her friends resourcefulness shocking her beyond belief. Sitting in class, tapping her pencil on her desk Lucy couldn't wait for break.

She knew this was cowardly, an indirect confession was hardly a confession at all but this was the only way Lucy could think of doing it. Since the day she transferred she only had eyes for him, one year her senior and top of his grade Lucy could never be faulted for having bad taste in men.

The moment she met him she knew, it was just one of those things. She had been leaning over the water fountain, throat parched after gym when it had happened. When she turned the spout no water met her lips, she tried again to the same result.

Annoyed, Lucy was turning to whet her mouth elsewhere when suddenly he was there. Hair pushed back from his face, the pieces around his ears damp with sweat and clinging to his neck, towel on his shoulder. Tan skin and lean, muscular calves paired with a pearly half smile Lucy was half blinded by his brilliance.

"Damn pipes never work. But you're welcome to a sip from my water bottle." He offered casually, plopping the chilled bottle in her hands.

Lucy just stared at the gift, bewildered.

"You can take a sip, ya know? I don't have cooties. At least not anymore." He joked, rubbing the towel through his hair.

Nodding shyly, Lucy tentatively unscrewed the cap and took the smallest of sips. Handing the bottle back to him.

"T-thanks," she squeaked.

"No problem. See ya around." He said, walking back out to the track field. Taking a deep chug from the _same_ bottle she just drank from.

Though it was childish Lucy acknowledged the indirect kiss, flushing immensely. She watched him walk away, awestruck.

Ever since then she couldn't stop thinking about him, she would stay after school to watch him play soccer, changed her school route to walk behind him for half a kilometer, he changed everything. Being new and all Lucy had few friends, in fact her one and only friend Levy coincidentally became her friend once she let loose that she'd known Gray since childhood.

Ever since then the two were inseparable, Lucy pleading for information on Gray every other day. But it was today that was would change everything, for she had his locker combo and she finally had an outlet to talk to him.

When the bell chimed that break had begun, Lucy leapt from her seat and sprinted to Levy's locker, panting as she ran across campus. Tearing up the stairs Lucy skidded to a stop when she saw who was at Levy's locker.

None other than Gray Fullbuster, he was already changed in his blue and black soccer uniform, there was a home game today, hair deliciously tousled and charming half smile in place. They were just chatting amicably, Lucy watched them dumbstruck unsure what to do, finally Levy looked over, eyes widening.

"O-oh! Lucy, hey!" Levy greeted, cutting Gray off.

It was then Gray's turn to look over, stormy eyes falling on her. Lucy felt her knees turn to butter and suddenly the world became very blurry.

"Oh hello again, so _you're_ Lucy Heartfilia. I see you around the soccer fields a lot after school, are you in a club as well?" Gray asked, dark eyes dazzling in the fluorescent lighting.

"I-I-I er" Lucy stammered, mind shifting into mania.

"Lucy is in the photography club!" Levy covered hurriedly, "she was probably taking some pictures of the team."

"Ah I see, hope she got some good shots then. Well I gotta run. Nice chatting to ya Levy." He said over his shoulder before jogging off.

Lucy waited until he was gone before she exhaled, shoulders slumping.

"Honestly Lucy you become such a pathetic puddle of human goo in front of him, he'll never get to know the real you if you can't even speak to him." Levy scolded her, shaking her head.

"Whatever, can I have his locker combination now?" Lucy asked impatiently.

Levy gave a resigned sigh before handing her the slip of paper. "There you go, now go get im' tiger."

XOXOX

It took Lucy from the time she got home till when the sun began to rise again to finish her letter. On her prettiest and cutest stationary she penned the words in her favourite purple glitter gel pen, agonizing over every single word. For hours she sat nestled amongst the stack of pillows upon her bed, notepad balanced on her knee as she tried to get her feelings down in ink.

Her father, being a single parent, wasn't home which wasn't an uncommon occurrence. For supper Lucy ate microwaved rice by herself, only pausing in her ministrations when she heard a knock upon her door late into the evening.

"Lucy? Are you still awake in there? It's quarter past twelve you need to get some rest." Her father's muffled voice came from outside the door.

Looking up startled from her thoughts, Lucy shoved her pen and paper under a nearby pillow. "Alright dad, I was just finishing some homework."

"Okay, get some sleep I won't be home tomorrow so I'll see you on Saturday."

Lucy didn't dare to pull out her letter until she heard his footsteps retreat down the stairs, letting out a mouthful of air Lucy once again got to work. Who knew indirect confessions took so much thought?

XOXO

Lucy arrived to school an entire hour early, hair tucked into a messy bun and complexion suffering from lack of sleep. In her trembling fingers she held the letter, slightly creased by her damp hands. Looking around Lucy checked the corridor for any onlookers, it was so early the school wasn't fully lit, only a few of the overhead lights were on.

Taking a steadying breath Lucy approached his locker, sweaty fingers slipping as she worked his lock. Then with a slight _click_ the lock opened and Lucy pulled back the door; before her was Gray Fullbuster's locker. Gym shoes, a couple textbooks, half eaten pack of gum and an empty water bottle, somehow it was exactly how she imagined it.

Shaky hands delicately placed the letter atop the gym shoes, nibbling on her bottom lip. Once the deed was done she swiftly closed the door and locked it again, dabbing away sweat from her forehead. Now all she had to do was wait.

XOXO

Unfortunately the reaction was not immediate, as the day dragged on Lucy worried if he'd even got the letter at all.

"Is he even _here_ today Levy? I haven't heard anything and as we both know everyone in this school is always concerned with Gray's personal business." Lucy whispered harshly, sipping on her juicebox furiously.

Levy, who was picking out the tomatoes in her garden salad, looked up at her friend exasperatedly. "Quit worrying Luce, and _yes_ he's here I saw him at the bike rack this morning."

"Then why hasn't anyone been talking about it, surely he doesn't receive written confessions all _that_ often right?"

Levy bit into a cucumber, "I'm not sure you want the answer to that question, Luce."

" _Arguh_! I'm such an idiot, this was such a bad idea, how did you let me do this?!" Lucy wailed, pulling at her roots wildy.

"Stop freaking out and have some patience. Good things take time." Levy said calmly, flicking the greens around in her bowl.

"Easy for you to say!"

XOXO

By the time the final bell rang Lucy was so exhausted from the emotional strain of this entire affair she left the building in a daze. It was Friday which meant the soccer team didn't have practice which usually meant Lucy would trail Gray to the arcade where he'd hang out with his friends until supper time. Although today that was the farthest thing from mind, Lucy was numb and as she stepped outside it barely occurred to her that it was raining. In the drizzle she shuffled towards home, not even pulling up her hood to shield herself from the rain.

In the downfall Lucy's usual fifteen minute walk slowed to thirty, barely able to place one foot in front of the other. As she rounded the corner she saw the dim lights of the corner store, shining like a beacon in the darkening skies.

Rummaging in her pockets Lucy counted her measly amount of change and decided she deserved a treat of some kind. Once within the stores she prowled the candy aisle, waiting for something to catch her eye. Wrapped in decadent purple wrapping, accented with a light green she spotted it, mint chocolate, her favourite. Snatching the bar from the shelf Lucy hurried to the counter and payed for her treat. Greedily unwrapping the bar she stepped once again into the rain, gazing longingly at the bar.

"Lucy . . ."

Looking up quite surprised, Lucy looked down at Gray Fullbuster who was seated on the small bench outside the store, tracksuit soaked from rain hair dripping water down his nose.

Alarmed Lucy dropped the bar which she had been clutching, the chocolate making a nose dive for the wet pavement. In a singular fluid motion Gray reached out and snatched the bar midair, saving it from the sidewalk.

"Here ya go," he said, giving the bar back, "looks like I got some chocolate on me, sorry about that." Gray muttered.

Then he licked the chocolate from his fingers, gaze never leaving hers as he did such. Lucy's heart clenched painfully, eyes boggled as he finished the deed.

"Mm, mint. So about that note . . ." it was his turn to become sky, averting his eyes and gazing down at his shoes. "Did you mean what you said?"

Lucy's heart dropped to her knees, "h-h-how did you know it was me?!"

Confusion, brows raising in question. "What do you mean? Your name was on the stationary you wrote it on."

 _No_. What an incredible blunder, that stationary set had been a gift from her father, her name custom printed along the bottom of each, wrapped in the decorative lilies. How could she have forgotten about that?

Rubbing at the back of his neck, fidgeting with a strand by his ear Gray looked up at her again. "I thought it was super cool that you were so unashamed to leave your name there. Most girls always leave theirs anonymous and to me that's just kinda- _cowardly_."

Groaning, Lucy flopped onto the bench beside him, face in her hands as she began to giggle uncontrollably.

Shocked, Gray stared at her bewildered, "what? Was what I said funny?"

Through tears of laughter, Lucy shook her head. "No, not at all," she gasped, breathily.

A half-smile, even more eye catching than his usual crooked one, crossed his face. Reaching out he broke off a piece of her now melted chocolate bar, plopping a square in his mouth.

"You're a funny girl, Lucy Heartfilia." He chuckled warmly.

Peeking through her bangs Lucy allotted herself thirty seconds to stare at him. She couldn't believe this was happening and her mind needed a second to breath. She watched as he ate square after square, still dazed this was occurring at all.

"You thief," she whispered, "that's my chocolate."

Gray had just put another square in his mouth, wedged between his lips. "Hmm?"

"Oh well, I'll just have to steal them back!" Lucy declared.

Speedily she leaned forwards and captured his lips, her own teeth snapping off the piece that had hung from his mouth. Swirling the chocolate on her tongue she kissed him again, this time without hesitancy and not so chaste.

Her hands on his shoulders she pulled back just far enough where she could speak but still feel his ragged breath on her.

"Debt repaid."

Gray blinked dreamily, shocked silent. It took him several moments to recover, a quirk at the corner of his lips.

"You're really something, Heartfilia."

 **So that's it. Hope you liked it. Please review/favourite if you did. See you soon**


	4. Drunk

**Hello again, here's the next chapter. I hope you are all enjoying these oneshots, please let me know if you are. Love you all**

Prompt 4: Drunk

Fireworks scattered across the nightsky, the early spring air still holding a breath of chill as the falling lights fell from grace. Along the canal sat Gray, feet dangling just over the murky waters, light cascading above his shadowy reflection. He didn't feel the chill, too preoccupied nursing the seventh drink of the hour. And although his legs were cramped he could ignore the pain, his mind far from his body. He wasn't sure how he ended up here, it was a fuzzy memory hidden way back at the base of his skull, so long ago. All he knew is that his legs brought him here and the world was spinning far too fast to venture home. So here he sat, just outside his guild mates apartment, too drunk to even remember how many fingers he possessed.

Burping happily, Gray decided he'd wait it out. Maybe she'd return, her honeyed eyes and words would warm the numbness out of his stiff joints. That was the best case scenario anyhow, the last time he'd seen her she had used _anything_ but honeyed words. The argument seemed so far away, what was it about again? Gray no longer really cared to remember, all he knew is that he longed for her bed, _their_ bed. That scent of cinnamon and fresh linens, a hint of her shampoo, it was divine, he _ached_ for it.

Gray titled his heavy head skyward, fireworks . . . something about those fireworks seemed important too. How come he couldn't remember, Lucy would scold him for his forgetfulness. Tilting the final contents of his bottle into his mouth Gray swished the acidic liquid around his mouth before swallowing. Lucy didn't drink, gave her headaches she said, Gray wondered what she was like drunk? This thought brought a bubble of laughter to his lips, a low hoarse chuckle escaping. Lucy was so fine, so _damn_ fine. How had he convinced her to go out with him? Whenever she was around he lost his usual wit, his tongue heavy as a brick, and soon he'd be stripped near nude as well, he was especially bad around her. He liked kissing her, she always wore lip gloss, sweet sticky kisses and small unbearably cute gasps as he would fondle her chest. She was the cutest when she'd snuggle against him at night, pecking each eyelid before quietly whispering, 'I kinda like you a lot, Gray Fullbuster.' _Oh,_ how he missed those words. Sweet . . . sweet . . . so _painfully, unbearably, unimaginably,_ sweet-

"Gray?! What the hell are you doing?"

A snap. Gray dropped the bottle he was clutching desperately, the last remnants spilling across his knee. In an effort to look behind him Gray ended up falling onto his back, gazing up at the golden haloed angel above him.

"Luce?" He wheezed, voice dry.

Lucy Heartfilia, his maybe-girlfriend glared down at him, nose twitching as it always did when she was annoyed. Red lipstick coated her lips and she wore a fitted black mini skirt with heels, the only thing protecting her from the cold was a wraith-like red scarf.

"When I said 'we're on a break' Gray I said it because I don't want to see you anymore. At least not now." She bit out through gritted teeth.

Gray blinked slowly, the reality of the situation washing over him. 'On a break' right that's why he was acting so pathetic, like a puppy tossed out into the cold.

When Gray didn't respond this only heightened Lucy's already steaming annoyance, her cheeks tinging pink and lips tightening into a flat line.

"Go home, Gray. Or I'll call _Erza_ to come pick you up." She threatened smugly, Erza always took Lucy's side, ever since they had began dating. He would be royally doomed.

Yet even the threat of Erza seemed far away right now, he was wound too tight, he _needed_ her yet he wasn't sure how to put his need into words.

"Luce-" he began but he couldn't finish.

" _This_ is impossible Gray! _You're_ impossible! Firstly you completely forgot about my publication interview yesterday even though I _promised_ that the infamous Gray Fullbuster, _my_ boyfriend would be there! How could you embarrass me like that? She must've thought me nothing more than a deranged fangirl, lying so I could get an interview. _Secondly,_ Levy and I have been planning a double date for months to go to the hanabi tonight, a fact you also _conveniently_ forgot fifteen minutes after it _began_ when you accidentally bumped into us searching for you." Lucy was so upset she'd taken to pacing across the cobblestones, something Gray had only seen her do twice before.

Turning on her heel, Lucy rounded on him, panting slightly from exertion and anger. "So unless I forgot something I think I have a perfectly good reason to be upset right now."

"Did you go the hanabi alone then?" Gray asked.

Forehead crinkling, Lucy looked down at him confused, "well no Nat-"

"You went with Natsu." Gray said slowly, voice a raspy whisper as a lump formed in his throat.

"Yes, so _what_? Do you have a point." Lucy snapped.

Gray's eyes fell closed, heart racing within his chest, "no point. I'm just shocked how quickly you changed sides. Was he everything you'd hope he'd be? Bet his hands are warmer to hold than mine, perfect for these chilly nights-"

" _What_ are you talking about? Are you implying Natsu and I-?"

Gray's eyes opened again, shining oddly in the dimly lit street. "I don't know Luce, what _am_ I implying? You tell me. Everyone knows that you had a crush on-"

SMACK

In a blink Lucy had tackled Gray, open hand crashing with unyielding force against his left cheek. She now straddled him, her one hand supporting her weight beside his head whilst the other was clenched in a fist, ready to punch him this time. Tears rolled down her cheeks, mascara staining her cheeks as she sniffled.

Gray could do nothing but stare, completely bewildered. The sting of his cheek ringing across his flesh, as if her hand were still there.

"Lucy I-"

"Gray you complete idiot! You unbearable dumbass!" Lucy screamed, shaking her head furiously, trying to shake the tears. "I can't believe, I just can't believe after all this . . . you still don't know that I _love_ you."

Stiffening, Gray's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. His still intoxicated mind buzzed and his clumsy, slippery tongue fought against his every desire to speak.

"It's always been you, idiot. Why are you so insufferably dumb." Lucy bemoaned helplessly, wiping at her eyes with her clenched fist.

"You love me?" Gray echoed.

"Of course I do! I don't let just anyone see me naked and share my bed you know!"

"B-b-but Natsu used to sleep with you all the time!" Gray protested, mind running wild.

"Yeah and I _love_ and care for Natsu in his own special way, as do I for Erza, Levy, Happy, Wendy and _everyone_ in the guild. But, you, you're different. _Special_." With this she smiled, the same smile that forced one onto his own lips.

"Special?"

A chime of laughter, "yes, special indeed."

The growing of heat, that sticky sweet feeling he had whenever he was with her oozing through his bloodstream. Gray was finding it hard to breathe and yet he couldn't take his eyes off her, dirtied cheeks and red eyes, this girl above him . . . she _loved_ him.

"I'm so stupid. I never want to let you go again, please forgive me. I love you too." He breathed, his hand drifting up to tangle itself with her soft tresses.

"Was that so hard?" She teased.

And for the first time, saying it aloud wasn't. Those three simple words which always had seemed like such a colossal step were on the tip of his tongue all along. Huh, funny that.

 **LOLOLOL I'm bad at endings. We'll if you liked it please review, appreciate ya and your kind words**

 **Later**

 **3 Suicidal**


End file.
